Día de flores
by arual17
Summary: Todo estaba tranquilo en la octava división, o eso es lo que aparentaba... Un diálogo entre el capitán y la teniente en el jardín podría cambiar la visión del escuadrón... ¿Flores?


Bueno... Aquí vengo estrenando sección en mis fics... *¡Qué ilu! X3*

En serio, de todos los shots que tengo pendientes por hacer... Este no estaba en mis planes xD

Al principio iba a ser de Hitsugaya *y el título era diferente... y la forma también xD* Quién sabe... Puede que al final lo haga...

El motivo del cambio es que tenía ganas de hacer la tonta... Simple y llanamente xD *Aunque puede que no me haya salido... No soy muy buena para la comedia, lo mío son las parejas xD*

Pues, como lo que dije antes, esto es sólo una conversación, nada de romanticismo *Lo lamento para los amantes de esta pareja T_T, pero tenía ganas de hacer algo no romántico*

Y como ya he dicho, es mi primer fic de Bleach, del gran autor Tite Kubo, que nos ha dejado a dos velas durante dos semanas... *Bueno puede que él no, sino la revista donde se publica, que como no me sé el nombre, no lo pongo en este disclaimer disimulado xD ¿A que no se nota si no lo digo? muajajaja*

Ya me dejo de tonterías... Y les dejo leer *a quien quiera claro* Y tened piedad de mi, que soy nueva en escribir de este anime y chorradas T_T

[**ANOTACIÓN:** El 8888 es cambio de escena... que lo he probado con lo tradicional y no me lo reconoce fanfiction...]

* * *

_**Día de flores**_

Era una mañana apacible en el Seretei. La suave brisa acariciaba las hojas de los árboles, haciéndolas sonar con un agradable murmullo para los oídos.

En el patio trasero del cuartel de la octava división, las flores de cerezo florecían con gran esplendor, y eso alegraba al capitán Kyoraku Shunsui, que lo celebraba bebiendo sake despreocupadamente.

Aunque, claro, si no hubiese sido ese momento de la primavera, se hubiera inventado otra excusa con tal de beber su tan preciado elixir.

- ¡Nanao-chan! – Canturreó, agitando un vaso de sake, hacia la oficina, donde se encontraba su teniente atareada rellenando unos informes. – Deja esos papeles y sal un rato a admirar las flores.

La aludida suspiró, acostumbrada a la vaguería de su capitán. Era uno de los hombres más fuertes de toda la Sociedad de Almas, pero en cuestión de trabajo, era un negado. Prefería pasar todo el día echado, escondiéndose de ella en el tejado, que ponerse serio en su trabajo por lo menos una vez en toda su existencia.

Hasta se cuestionaba algunas veces si su capitán había sido en su vida anterior un perezoso, ya que encontraba varias similitudes entre los dos. Pasaban casi todo el día sin pisar ni un segundo el suelo y masticaban hierba.

Sin embargo, existían excepciones, como ese día. En cuanto le vio preparar el mantel y sacar todo el sake de la despensa, un temblor le recorrió toda su espina dorsal. Ese día iba a ser muy largo.

Escuchó que volvía a llamarla con más insistencia. Sus suposiciones habían sido ciertas, y es que conocía bastante bien al hombre del haori rosa. Algunas veces desearía estar equivocada al menos una vez, pero sabía que eso nunca pasaría. – No hay más plantas en el jardín que el cerezo, capitán, y ya lo veo desde aquí. Hay que terminar estos papeles para entregar a la primera división.

- Mmm… - Shunsui se rascó pasivamente la barbilla. – El viejo Yamma no para de mandarte trabajo. Con la edad se está volviendo más explotador.

- "Pero si la mitad son papeles para ti…" – Pensó mientras apretaba con fuerza el bolígrafo.

- Nanao-chan… - Kyoraku volvió a canturrear, poniendo más de los nervios, si es que era posible, a su querida y joven teniente.

- ¿QUÉ… Quiere, capitán? – Intentó controlarse como pudo, pensando en que no estaba bien visto que alguien matase a su superior, aunque fuese la persona más cargante y vaga de todo el Seretei.

- ¿Por qué no hay flores plantadas? Podría darle más color al cuartel. Y el aroma de las flores podría inundar la oficina mientras trabajo.

- "¡Pero si no trabaja nunca!" – Se volvió a quejar en sus pensamientos mientras una vena le sobresalía de su frente. Escuchó que el hombre de la coleta volvía a llamarla con su singular canturreo. – Nadie podría cuidar de ellas, las flores necesitan mucha dedicación.

- Yo podría hacerlo. – El capitán se ofreció con una sonrisa ilusionada.

- Cómo no… - Susurró Ise irónica. – ¿Y cómo piensa hacer su trabajo y cuidar de las flores?

Shunsui se quedó callado, meditando la pregunta de su teniente. – Tienes razón Nanao-chan… - La mujer sonrió victoriosa y siguió con sus obligaciones. – Tendrás que hacer mi trabajo en mi lugar.

La mujer de gafas casi se equivoca en escribir el informe al escuchar esas palabras. – ¡Pero si ya lo hago! – Se quejó golpeando la mesa.

- Acónito.

Eso descolocó todos los esquemas de la teniente, ¿de qué hablaba ese hombre? - ¿A qué se refiere?

- Quiero acónito plantado en el jardín.

Ise parpadeó un par de veces, estupefacta de las palabras de Kyoraku. Suspiró resignada. – Ni hablar.

- ¿Por qué no Nanao-chan? – Se quejó como si de un niño pequeño que no le compraban un juguete se tratara. – El azul contrastaría con el cerezo… - Dijo con una mano en el mentón.

- Porque es venenosa, capitán. Y conociendo su hábito de llevarse las plantas a la boca, no lo veo viable para ser plantado tan cerca de usted.

El hombre se quedó de nuevo sumido en sus pensamientos. – Siempre velando por mi, Nanao-chan.

- El papeleo que tendría que hacer para justificar su muerte sería muy arduo, capitán. Ya tengo bastante con el suyo y el mío propio para sumarle otra montaña de informes de motivo de muerte, el duelo, la cremación, y como no, las invitaciones.

Shunsui asentía ante las palabras de su teniente. – Entonces, anturios. El rojo también quedaría bien.

- Negativo. – Dijo sin pensárselo dos veces.

- ¿Por qué? – Se quejó de nuevo.

- Ya tengo bastante con que sea un ligón para que plante flores que significan sexualidad ardiente.

- Escabiosas.

- Deprimentes, significan viudez y soledad.

- Naranjos.

- Es un jardín, no un huerto.

- Girasoles.

Ise se quedó callada, pensando en ello. – Esa no le veo ninguna pega. – Sonrió con autosuficiencia. – Le pega bastante, capitán.

- ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó curioso.

- Quieren decir inmadurez.

Kyoraku se mantuvo en mutismo unos segundos. – Girasoles definitivamente no… Nenúfares.

- Crecen en el agua.

- Pues hacemos construir un lago.

- No hay presupuesto.

- Lo haré yo mismo.

- El capitán Yamamoto tiene prohibido hacer remodelaciones en los cuarteles.

- Se lo pido.

- Le encantan los nenúfares.

En ese momento, Shunsui se imaginó tener la visita del capitán del primer escuadrón todos los días. – Tiene que haber alguna flor mejor… - Ise sonrió al ver que la idea de tener a Yamamoto cerca todos los días atemorizaba a su capitán. Tenía suerte de que estuviese a espaldas de ella. – Ulmaria.

- Quieren decir inutilidad, ¿acaso está dando a entender algo, capitán? – Dijo con sorna.

Kyoraku hizo un mohín. – Eres cruel Nanao-chan… - Se quedó en silencio por un tiempo, pero Ise sabía que aún no se había rendido. – ¿Y qué te parece plantar algunas ortigas?

Esa conversación ya le estaba resultando bastante monótona. No paraba de decir nombres de plantas imposibles de plantar, o venenosas, o con un significado un tanto extraño. – Capitán… Con sólo un roce puede picarle el cuerpo durante días…

- Pues… Loto tigre. – Dijo como si se le hubiese encendido la bombilla.

- Tendríamos el mismo problema que los nenúfares, y sólo se dan en Egipto.

- Mmm… Eso sería un problema… Y, ¿qué significado tendrían las malvarrosas?

Ise se quedó pensativa. – Ambición, creo…

- ¡Perfecto! Entonces malvarrosas.

- ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó la teniente, desconcertada. Si algo sabía muy bien, es que su capitán no era para nada ambicioso, sino todo lo contrario.

- Porque son como tú, Nanao-chan. – Dijo despreocupadamente rellenando de nuevo el vaso de sake, terminado durante su diálogo sobre flores.

La mujer de gafas se puso roja de rabia. - ¿Como yo? ¿Me está diciendo que soy ambiciosa?

El capitán asintió tranquilo. – Somos el escuadrón que entrega puntualmente siempre los informes.

- Es nuestro trabajo, capitán. – Pronunció las palabras intentando calmarse.

- Siempre sabes la respuesta de cualquier cosa que te pregunte.

El deber de un teniente es informar a su capitán. – Dijo relajándose poco a poco.

- No no Nanao-chan. Siempre quieres saberlo todo, ¿si no cómo es posible que conozcas qué flores son peligrosas y lo que significa cada una? – La mujer no contestó. - ¿Ves? Decidido, serán malvarrosas.

- ¿Y podrá estar en el jardín lleno de mujeres ambiciosas? Después de todo, las flores parecen mujeres, ¿no cree, capitán?

El hombre de la coleta se quedó pensativo. – Entonces, ¿qué sugieres?

Ise se sorprendió de la pregunta, le estaba pidiendo su opinión, cuando siempre había hecho lo que le entraba en gana. – Pues… - Se quedó pensativa. – Podría plantar… Marbles.

- Así que marbles… - Se lo pensó unos segundos. - ¿Y qué significa?

- Alegría.

- Alegría… Un jardín alegre… ¡Nanao-chan es la mejor! – Brindó la decisión con sake.

La teniente sonrió. Ya su capitán había tenido bastante conversación por el día, seguramente podría seguir con los informes que faltaban por rellenar de ese momento en adelante.

La flor de marble siempre le había gustado, y, aunque nunca lo mostrase, estaba deseosa de ver el jardín del escuadrón repleto de esa rosada planta.

8888

Había pasado un mes desde aquel día, y la teniente andaba bastante ocupada revisando algunos informes mientras daba vueltas por todo el cuartel. Buscando, como no, a su capitán.

Abrió la puerta corredera del jardín, y allí lo encontró, agachado cerca del árbol de cerezo. – Así que ahí estaba, capitán. ¿Qué está haciendo? Ha sido convocado a una reunión de capitanes.

- Nanao-chan…

Ella se acercó más a él. - ¿Qué ocurre? Va a llegar tarde si no se apresura. – Pero cuando llegó hasta donde él se encontraba, vio lo que llamaba su atención. - ¿Qué…?

- Esto es lo que ha salido de las semillas que compré… Y creo que no son marbles…

Ise rememoró la mañana perdida hablando sobre qué flores plantar y cuáles no. También rememoró la hermosa imagen de un jardín repleto de marbles, rompiéndose inevitablemente en pedazos. En su lugar aparecieron… ¡Cardos! - ¿Do… De dónde consiguió esas semillas?

- Me las vendió un mercader ambulante a muy buen precio, dijo que el jardín se llenaría de alegría. – Intentó coger una de las flores, pero le fue imposible ante el contacto con las espinas. - ¿Qué significan estas flores?

Pero la teniente ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia el cuartel, sulfurada. - ¡Nada!

No podía creer que ese hombre fuese uno de los hombres más temibles de todo el seretei, uno de los más veteranos, también el más vago… ¡Pero en ese momento era el hombre más ingenuo del mundo! Algún día tendrá que desquitarse de todas las faenas que le había hecho. Algún día…

FIN

* * *

Si han llegado hasta aquí, es que han aguantado sin darle al botoncito verde del navegador, y eso me alegra ^-^ ¿Les ha gustado? ¿No?

Puede que los personajes me hayan salido OC... Pero son los primeros protagonistas de los que escribo que no soy muy fan xD

A ver, me gusta Shunsui, es el mejor, pero yo soy más de Hitsugaya *o*

Me despido ^^

PD: Nanao sí que dijo qué significan los cardos, a ver si lo encontráis muajajaja


End file.
